The Hunger Games Return
by Midnightwriter15
Summary: Important news comes to all districts from the Capital. Some of the most important people will die in the story. I will update and add new chapters to the story either everyday or every week. Leave me reviews about what I should put in the next chapter or some ideas or how u like the chapter. Thank you and again I do not own any rights to the hunger games. (this is also on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger Games Return

Chapter 1

It's been 25 years since Peeta and I came to district 12 after the war. Can't believe it's been that long. But those years have flew by with our life's being so busy. Having Willow and Rye and running the bakery. Willow has known about the hunger games for a couple years now. That was probably the only problem we had for a while. Pretty soon Rye will learn about the hunger games. I don't want that time to come. It was hard to tell Willow about our experience with the games. But I had Peeta right by my side to help. We told her about killing the people. We told her everything. I even told her about Rue. It was hard but I did.

We were just leaving Victor village all of us. I was walking the kids to school and Peeta was gunna go open the bakery. I had papers to do for the bakery and applications from the kid's school.

"Ok. Meet you at the bakery." I said to Peeta then gave him a kiss. I kept walking with the kids we weren't that far from the bakery.

"Have a good day at school. I'll meet you guys here after school or are you guys gonna walk home alone?" I said to the kids while giving them a hug.

"Bye mom. And we'll meet you and dad at the bakery." said Willow and ran to her friends.

"Bye." Rye said and ran off too.

Then I was alone. I was thinking about going hunting then go to the bakery. But I didn't want Peeta to worry so maybe I should tell him before I go. I started my way back to the bakery and I ran into someone and dropped my papers.

"I'm so sorry." I said I go down and pick up my papers without looking at the person. "Sorry Catnip." The person said. I knew only one person called me that. I looked up and seen him. Gale. I haven't seen him since the war. He didn't come back to 12 he went to 2 and never came to visit. I finally realized that I was staring at him for a while still on the ground for my papers.

"Ain't gonna say hi?" he questioned I finally came back to it and I stood up "umm hi. W-what are you doing here?" I said still shocked to see him there.

"I came to see my family. And I was thinking about moving back here." Gale said.

Moving back? Why would he move back? He hasn't been here since 12 was gone before the war. And has never come to visit his family or even me. We haven't talked since I tried to invite him to me Peeta and I wedding.

"Your moving back?" that all that came out of my mouth. "Maybe I don't know yet. But how are you doing catnip? Everything going good?" he says "don't call me catnip anymore were not 16 anymore and we haven't talked in 24 years." I sort of shouted.

I felt kind of mean about saying it. But we haven't spoken in that long. He thinks were gonna go back to normal. After all we've been threw after we haven't talked in that long amount of time. He finally says "sorry Katniss. At least how have you been?" "I'm fine. Peeta and I are just fine." I said while fixing my papers in order. I just wanted to go to the bakery and tell Peeta that Gale was back here and he was thinking of moving back. I didn't like the idea of him moving back. "That's good. But I have to go. Hope to see you and Peeta around. Gale stated then he walked towards his family's house.

I quickly walked to the bakery. I was most denfinitely going there before going hunting. If I was even going anymore. I walked into the bakery and seen his two workers were at the counted helping customers out. I said hi to them and i contuined to the back where I found Peeta there and I hugged him hi.

"guess who I just seen?" I said

"who?" he replied. I was scared to tell him who I just seen for the first time in 25 years. I knew that Peeta and Gale were never the greatest friends. "Gale" I said. He stopped baking and he didn't look at me for awhile then he finally turned and said "did you guys speak? When did you see him?" I was scared that Peeta would be upset if I talked to Gale. I didn't want to tell him but Peeta had the right to know.

"yea we talked. I just seen him after I dropped the kids off. We ran into each other and he said he was here to see his family and that he was thinking about moving back here." I was scared to see what Peeta's reaction would be to him might be moving back here. I just hope it wouldn't be a problem with Gale back here. Everything was perfect while he was gone at 2. "hes moving back here?" peeta said.

"I guess but I don't know. But I was just gonna go hunting then I ran into him and I thought I would come here and tell you about this. I was maybe gonna go hunting still if that was ok with you." I said.

"oooh. Well go hunting. And ill be here."

That was all he said then he turned back to the counter. He didn't give me a kiss or a hug bye. he didn't contuine to bake. He was just standing there looking at the counter. He's hand went into a fist. I know that whenever he does that it means he feels threathened or he's having a flash back. I put my hand on his shoulder and he tensed up. That was when I knew he was having a flash back.

"peeta?" I say quietly

He didn't answer me. He didn't even move. I could feel him still tensed up. He hasn't had a flash back since almost a year ago. But why was he having one now? What triggered the flash back? Gale? I don't know but Peeta still isn't doing anything. I then hug him from behind and put my face on his back and said "Peeta? Come back to me." He still didn't move. I knew he was lost but I was hoping he would come out of it.

Then he finally moved. But he moved my hands off of him and pushed me back a little. Then he says "Are you in love with Gale real or not?" I couldn't believe he was asking me this. Then I told him "not im in love with you Peeta Mellark." All he did was stare at me. I knew he didn't want to believe me but it was the truth.

I knew the one way to get him back. I put my hands on his face as I was holding his face up. I looked into the beautiful blue eyes and I said "stay with me." And I waited to see if he will say 'Always' I waited it seemed like hours Ive been waiting but it was probably only 5 minutes. He hasn't said anything he was just starting at me still. I knew he was trying to fight it but I don't think it was working.

"Always" he finally says. And I finally seen his eyes get uncloudy. I knew he was back. I hugged him and I kissed him right when he said that. I was so happy to have him back. Im always scared ill lose him forever when hes having one of those flash backs. He finally went back to baking and I went to his office. I sat there and think. I grabbed the phone and I dialed the number to Haymitch's house. It started to ring and there was no answer. It was odd of him not to answer the phone. Even if he was passed out he would wake to the phone and answer. I tried to call again no answer.

I walk out of Peeta's office and I must have had a worry look on my face cause when Peeta turned to look at me he asked "whats wrong?" I love how he knows that something is wrong right when he see me.

"Haymitch isn't anwering so I was just gonna go to his house to make sure he's ok." I said

Peeta just looked at me and smile "you worry to much. He's probably just out. But meet up to get the kids after you go over there?" he asked. He was probably right like always. Maybe Haymitch was at the bar. I give Peeta a kiss goodbye and walked out of the bakery.

I was on my way to his house. And there I seen someone sitting on his steps. I couldn't tell who it was. I came closer to his steps and I seen it was him passed out. I just got to the steps and shook me head. I get him up and open the door and I lay him on the couch. He still hasn't woke yet. I just covered him up and let him sleep. I know we would be seeing him at dinner time are our house.

I walk back to the bakery and see that Peeta was locking it up. I walked up to him and said "Haymitch was passed out on his steps again. I brought him inside." All Peeta does is laugh and shake his head. "he really couldn't make it inside his house again?"

We go and meet the kids by their school. Rye comes out first cause his grade gets out before Willow. Willow is only in 6rd grade. And Rye is in 4st grade. Cant believe the school year is almost over with. Finally Willow came out of the school. She had a envelope in her hand. She gave it to me and said "the teacher said to give you this. Its news from the Capital. All the kids today got a envelope."

We got home and I was really curious on the letter. I didn't want to open it by the kids. It was from the Capital and I don't know what it will say. Maybe its just a newsletter like every month we get. But we just got one a few days ago. We finally get home and I send the kids to their rooms to do homework.

I tell Peeta about the teacher giving all students a letter for their parents and it was from the Capital. We didn't know what to expect. We were almost about to open it then Haymitch comes in. he was just in time. "Willow got this letter from her teacher. Its from the capitol and every student got one." I said to Haymitch. He had a weird look on his face. And we all gathered around to read the letter. I read it and I said "Oh My God." Then I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunger Games Return

Chapter 2-

I couldn't believe what I was reading in this letter. I didn't want to believe it. The letter read;

_This letter is a statement that we are starting up the Hunger Games again. The 76th Hunger Games will be help on June 14th 2040. The Peace Keepers will be coming back to every district as of tomorrow. For more information watch Ceaser's Show tonight and tomorrow9pm._

_ Sincerely,_

_ President Paylor_

I say "oh my god." Then I remember everything goes black. What happen? What am I gunna do about the Hunger Games coming back? How and I gunna protect Willow and Rye. I remember waking up to Peeta and Haymitch over me. All I could do Is look it felt like I couldn't speak or move.

"are you ok sweetheart?" Haymitch said with a worry look on his face. It felt like I was being stabbed in the chest. My heart was aching. I finally spit out the words "im fine. What happen?" I just layed there for awhile. "well you fainted after you read the letter and hit your head pretty hard." Peeta said.

I fainted because of the letter. How do I do that. I must have been in shock. I thought these games were over with for good. With President Snow being dead I thought the games were never coming back. I slowly got up and looked at the clock. I was out for a hour. I looked around the room and didn't see the kids. They must of still been up in their rooms. Im glad they didn't see me faint. I don't know how im gonna tell them. I will have to tell Rye about the games now..

"what are we gonna do? We cant have them in the games. What are we." I was trying to say then I started crying. Peeta just hugged me and said "I don't know Katniss. I don't know." I forgot Haymitch was there so I tried to stop crying. I didn't like crying in front of him for some reason. I finally stopped crying.

I didn't know what to do. I was just thinking of the worse that could happen. I looked at the clock again and it read 7 o'clock. Dinner was late im guessing the kids were hungry. I look at Peeta and say "Have the kids came down? What are we gonna do for dinner?" I know I shouldn't be worrying about dinner. But I still I need to worry about what's happening now.

"the kids did come down but Haymitch brought them back to their rooms. I have dinner cooking now. So just relax Katniss." Peeta said. He was right I need to relaz and not to worry about the small things. I layed down on the couch and peeta went to get the kids because it was time to eat. It was about 8:30 when dinner was done.

We had the kids eat dinner in their room so we could watch Caesar's show and learn more about the Hunger Games Returning. It was still such a shocker that the games were coming back. Peeta and I weren't eating dinner we were to upset. Of course Haymitch ate something.

We sat in the living room waiting for Caesars show to start. The clock strucked 9 and then the show started. The room got all bright from the colors of his lights. "welcome welcome" Caesars says walking into the stage. He sits down onto the chair. "Now im sure most of you heard that there will be a 76th Hunger Games." He laughs after the crowd goes wild.

"more information about this is that its only a month away. The Peace Keepers are coming back to every district. No more trains. Nobody can go to other districts anymore. They will start Victory Tours of the last tribures. So that would be Peeta and Katniss Mellark." The crowd goes crazy when he says our names.

I turn and just look at Peeta he was just staring at the tv. Would that mean that we would have to leave the kdis when we go on victory tours? I don't want to leave the kids that long. Even though it was only a few weeks to do a victory tour. I didn't want to do those again. We stopped doing those after I killed Snow.

The show didn't really say anything more about the games returning. We let the kids come downstairs finally. They were asking questions about why they had to eat up in their rooms. Willow was upset because she missed Caesars show. Shes been watching him every night. We just tolded them that we had to talk to Haymitch.

Im surprised that Willow didn't ask about the letter. Im glad she didn't actually. "oh yea mom look what the teacher gave me. A letter for parents." Rye said. I knew it was probably the same letter Willow got about the Games returning. I didn't want to read it again. So I told him "moms tired go give it to dad for him to read it."

So he went on his way to make it to the dinning room where Peeta was helping Willow with her homework. Then I remember if Willow sees that she'll ask about the one she gave to us. "Rye. Wait ill just read it. Your dad is busy helping your sister." I said. I didn't want Willow asking questions. Rye came back and gave me the letter.

I was scared to open it. Then read the letter again. I didn't want that. Good thing Haymitch was still here sitting with me. I told Rye to go do to the dinning room. Haymitch and I opened the letter.

It was the same thing that said in Willow's letter she gave me. I didn't like reading it again. For some reason thinking of the games Gale popped into my head. I wonder if he knew that the games were coming back.

I walked into the dinning room to see Willow and Petta and Rye sitting there. I go up to Peeta and say "im gonna go for a walk. I need some air."

"ok. Don't go out to late. And be careful. Love you Katniss." Peeta said in respond. "I love you too Peeta. And Love you too kids." I say to Peeta and the kids. Then I walk into the living room and find Haymitch was still here. "Hey. Im gonna go for a walk. You can go to the dinning room or something. But thanks for tonight."

Haymitch decides to go home. I walk him home and then I went my way into town. I didn't know where I was going but I just needed to get some air. Ive had a pretty busy and hard day. I was in the town center. It was quite tonight. And then I pictured that the whole town will be in the center in about a month to get picked for the Hunger Games.

I finally found my house at this house. I go up to the door and knock. I know I shouldn't be here but I was about to leave and then the door opens. It was Gale. Then he said "Katniss? What are you doing here?" I was wondering the same thing. I just needed my best friend back. All I talk to about my problems is Peeta and Haymitch.

"I wanted to know if you heard the news? I don't know if you watched Caesar's show or not? But I just wanted to come and talk." I said to him. All he did was look at me with this confused look on his face. I was guessing he didn't see the show by the look on his face.

"no I didn't see it. Or heard the news. Whats going on?" he asked with fear on his face. He probably knew it was bad news if I was at his doorstep talking to him. After earlier with our little talk. I didn't know how to tell him or I didn't know how I was gonna explain it. I put my hands in my dads hunting jacket that I was wearing. I felt something. Paper. It was the letter.

I stood there with Gale we haven't said anything yet. "well what is it Katniss?" Gale said. I knew I couldn't tell him. "the." Those were the words that finally came out of my mouth. I started to cry. I haven't cried in front of Gale in a long time. He just pulled me in and hugged me. I haven't been in his arms in a long time.

I knew it was wrong to say this but it felt good to be in his arms again. But yet again I knew it was wrong cause I was in love with Peeta but still. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. I haven't looked into his eyes in a long time. I looked away and I pulled the letter out of my pocket and said "My daughter Willow and my son Rye got a letter at school from the capitol and well" I paused "read for yourself." I handed him the letter.

He opened it and I followed his eyes while he was reading it. I knew that look on his face that he was scared. He lowed the letter and looked at me. "Is this true? The Hunger Games are coming back?" he said with a tone of voice that I knew he was afraid.

"yea. The games are coming back. Caesar said some information on his show. And it will be on again tomorrow. I thought you would know but I guess not." I said I know he didn't know what else to say. But I knew I should be getting back to Peeta soon. "but Gale I should be getting back before Peeta gets worried about me." I say

"yea you should. Want me to walk you back?" gale asked me. I knew that it was wrong for even coming to Gale's Family's house. But for him to walk me home. I think Peeta would be mad at me. But I couldn't say no to Gale. "would you please?" I said.

It was weird and awkward when we were walking. But nothing I could do. I didn't want to say no. I had him only walk me to the bakery. We didn't live that much farther from the bakery. And I knew I could walk the rest. "we'll I can walk the rest of the way. Thanks for walking me this far." I said. "no problem." He said. I didn't know what to do next. He was going towards a hug. So we hugged. His body against mine felt nice. Then we stopped hugging he looked at me and went in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunger Games Return

Chapter 3

I Didn't know what to think right now. Me and Gale lips were together and I haven't pulled away from him yet. Then Peeta popped into my mind. Then I pulled away. I wanted to slap him but yet again I wanted to kiss him again. This is bad that I went to see him and he walked me half way home and that he kissed me. Then I finally slapped him. I don't think he was shocked when I slapped him. I think he was expecting that to happen.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. Your with Peeta. I don't want to ruin that for you guys." Gale said. I didn't know what to do. So I just ran away from him and ran all the way back to Victors village. I didn't know what to tell Peeta. So I went to Haymitch's to tell him and ask him for help.

I got to the door and knocked. I didn't even know how I was gonna tell Haymitch about this. I was standing there for awhile before he finally answered the door. "Hey sweetheart. What can I do for you?" He said. I didn't know how to tell him. "Can I come in and talk?" I asked him. He must of Sen the scared and worry look on my face.

He moved to the side to let me in. He shuts the door and points to the living room. We went to the living room and sat down

I knew I had to tell him about it since I was already here asking for his help. "When I went for my walk I went to Gales family's house. I only went to see if he knew about the games. He didn't and I told him about it. He asked me if he could walk me home. I said walk to the bakery and I tell him I can walk the rest. We hugged then he kissed me." I said not making eye contact with him.

I finally look at him and I knew he was upset. I knew he wasn't the biggest fan of Gales. It looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. "What? How? What did you do after? What are you gonna tell Peeta. You know Peeta you husband." Haymitch said angrily. I know he was upset and I didn't know what to do.

"I know my husband Peeta. I slapped him after he kissed me. Then I ran here. I don't know what to tell Peeta. That's why I came to you. I need your help." I told Haymitch. I knew he didn't know what to tell me but I knew he was thinking about it. "I guess you just tell him the truth and he'll just have to not get mad over this even though he most likely will."

I knew Haymitch was right. I'm just gonna have to tell Peeta the truth on what happen. I was scared to tell him but better to learn it from me than someone else. "I'm gonna go home and tell him what happen. Let's hope it goes good."

"Your doing the right thing he hopefully won't get mad. But if I hear any telling I'm coming over. " Haymitch stated. I knew Haymitch would come over if he heard yelling. He has done that before when we had a fight. Let's just hope that won't happen again.

I walked out of Haymitch's house and I seen the lights were still on at my house. Peeta must still be up waiting on me. I didn't mean to be out so late. It was almost midnight. The kids should be sleeping already. I wanted to talk to Willow and Rye about the games returning before school tomorrow.

I walk in the house. I slowly shut the door I turn around and go into the living room. Then there I found Peeta sitting there reading a book. I was hoping Peeta and I weren't gonna argue about the kids between Gale and I.

"Where you been Katniss? I was getting worried." Peeta said putting his book down to look at me. I knew I had to tell the truth. So I just began. "I went to Gale's. I wanted to tell him about the games. He walked me to the bakery. Then he umm he ummm he kissed me." I said the last part really fast "but I slapped him after and ran away. I'm really sorry Peeta." Peeta was just starting straight not saying anything.

"So wait let me get this straight. You went to go tell Gale about the games returning. He walked you to the bakery. Then he kissed you?" He questioned it. I could tell he was getting mad about this whole entire thing. I didn't want him to get mad at me and start a fight. "Yes that's what happen." I said quietly.

He stood up and said "I'm going to bed. Night Katniss. I'll see you in the morning." At least there wasn't no telling about this whole thing. "Night Peeta. I love you." I said while he was walking up the stairs. I knew it was gonna be hard to talk after all of this.

I say on the couch and thought about the kids Gale and I had. I truly love Peeta and didn't want to hurt him. I felt bad for this. I layed down on the couch. My head was hurting and I felt tired. The next thing you know I'm asleep on the couch.

I wake up on the couch and see it was 6am. The kids would have to get up in a hour. I thought I would make breakfast for the whole family. I go into the kitchen and start cooking. I heard a door open and for steps walking around. I was guessing it was Peeta.

I was right. Then came Peeta walking into the kitchen. It looked like he didn't get no sleep or he was crying out maybe both. I felt bad. When he came closer to me I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he put his arms around my waist. I knew he was some what better. I whisper in his ear and say "I'm sorry. I love you Peeta Mellark."

"I love you too Katniss Mellark." He said back. He let me go and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't come to bed. I passed out on the couch last night." I said turning back to cook the food. It was almost time to get the kids up to get ready. "The kids need to get up soon. We should maybe keep them home to talk to them about the hunger games returning." I said to Peeta.

"Ya that's a good idea maybe let them sleep a bit more though." Peeta replied. He was right. They weren't going to school so a bit more sleep. But what were we gonna say? How were we gonna explain it? We still have to talk to Rye and tell him about it. Willow we just have to tell her that there gonna start again. . "Maybe we should wake Rye first tell him and then wake Willow and tell them there returning together."

I never thought of that maybe we should wake Rye soon. I just nod my head in approval at Peeta idea. We walk up to his room. We open his door and go to his bed and wake him up. I knew that he wouldn't like what we were gonna tell him but we have to tell him soon.

I didn't want this day to happen. We let him eat breakfast a little before we told him. We didn't want him up and tell him right away. So we waited awhile. He already knew they weren't going to school today. He was almost done eating. I knew the time was coming to start telling him.

Rye was finally done with his breakfast. We didn't know how to tell him all of this. But we had to tell him one way or another. "Rye do you know anything about the hunger games?" I finally just said. Peeta looked at me in shock. Don't think he knew I was just gonna go and start right away.

"I know it's a bad thing and people die that's all I know." Rye said in his little voice.

"How do you know that?" I said looking at Peeta and then back at Rye for a answer.

"Kids at school talk about it. But when I ask about it they say their parents told them not to say anything to kids who don't know about it. But I never remembered to ask you guys about it." I knew now that we had to tell him if the other kids already knew about the games. I didn't like this conversation already.

"The hunger games is where they take two people out of reach district and put them in this arena and they kill each other until one person is alive and that person is the winner. So 23 people die use to die every year. Me and your dad were in the hunger games I volunteered to be in it cause my sister your aunt Prim name was called so I took her place. But they let us both live."

He just say there with a weird look on his face. I knew he probably didn't quite understand it. "Why do these games? How did you and dad survive?" He questioned. I shoved Peeta for his time to talk about it. And him to answer his question. "They do these games for entertainment for the people in the capitol. And how me and your mom survived was basically running and hiding. But yes we did have to kill some people who was trying to kill us. We didn't want to hurt others."

He had this sad and scared look on his face. The Peeta continued. "But we would never do anything to hurt people unless they hurt you and your sister or Haymitch." I know he probably had a lot of things going threw his mind right now.

I didn't know how it what else I could tell I know we didn't tell him everything that we could tell him. "I thought only one person was suppose to live from the games? So how did you and mom both survive?" Rye asked. He was actually asking better questions then Willow did.

"They were gonna let two people live if they were from the same district. When it was only me and your dad left they said only one could survive. Me and your dad were gonna both for from eating berries then they said we could both live." I told Rye

I continued "that's how we both lived. We came back and got our normal life's back. We were known as the start cross lovers from district 12. Then we had to do these tours called 'Victor tours'. We had to go to every district and give a speech. After we did our tour we came back and that's when they announced they were doing a 'Quarter Quill'. Where victories from the past hunger games get picked to be in the games."

I didn't know how I was gonna tell him about the war between 13 and the capitol. We didn't really tell Willow everything. I knew there was a lot to tell him still and it was already 8am. Willow should be getting up soon. So we had to hurry and tell the rest to Rye.

"What happened with the Quarter Quill?" Rye asked us. I was wondering how to tell him.I just looked at Peeta with a worry look on my face.

"I'm the only girl Victor here so my name was the only one for girls. So I had to go. With the guys it was only Haymitch's and your dad's name in it. They picked Haymitch's name and your dad volunteered for him like I did for your aunt."

He just looked at me with a weird look on his face like he was confused. Then he finally said "so you guys were in two hunger games?" He asked. Me and Peeta looked at each other and said yes two after that we were in a war.?" I told him.

I knew after I said we were in a war Rye would be asking more questions about it now. Rye always asks questions so he know every detail about the situation.

"You guys were in a war after the second games? What happen? Why was there a war?" Rye asked all fast. I knew he wanted to know everything.

"We were in a war because your mom was token from the Quarter Quill and they called her 'The Mockingjay' I was brought to the capitol and your mom was in district 13. There is a district 13 but no one can go there anymore." Peeta explained. Then kept explaining

"The war was against district 13 and the capitol with the old president snow. President snow was the bad guy and started this whole thing. Then your mom killed him. And he bombed district 12. Yes this place. There use to be more people here but not a lot of people escaped before the bombing." Peeta slowly stopped. Then I realized his family never made it out of here.

"That's how your dad's family died. They died in the bombing." I said grabbing Peeta's hand.I knew he never really talked about his family. So I wanted to change the subject as fast as I could.

We wanted to tell Willow and Rye about peace keepers. First tell them about that and no more trains. We're going on Victor tours again. We never told them about peace keepers. I'll have to tell them whenever willow wakes up. I totally forgot peace keepers were coming back to the district today. I knew it was almost that time for willow to get up.

With the hunger games coming back and the peace keepers I knew me and Rye couldn't hunt anymore. He loves hunting. Maybe I'll sneak him out like me and Gale use to do. Then I remembered me and Gale the kiss. I shook that out of my mind. Then we were just still sitting there. Rye was all taking it in still I think.

"So you killed the old president snow? And why did you do that?"Rye finally said

"I I killed him because of the war and the games had to end. And president snow wanted to kill me. And I did it for everybody's safety. So yes I killed the old president." I explained to Rye. It was probably hard for him to take in that his parents were killers. I knew willow didn't take it well. "That's how your aunt Prim died. People from district 13 bombed the capitol and one of the bombs killed her." I said without crying. I know I had to be strong and not cry.

I heard footsteps coming down the said e and I knew it had to be willow. I knew we would have to tell them the rest of the stuff. How are we gonna tell them that the hunger games were coming back again.

Willow came walking into the dining room saying "aren't we suppose to be in school? What are you guys talking about?" "They told me they had to talk to us. And they just told me about the hunger games." Rye answered still looking at the table still taking it in. "You guys told him about the games? Thought you were gonna wait till he was older?" Willow said with shock looking at Peeta and I.

"Wait you knew about the games already? How come you were gonna wait to tell me that's not fa" "yes Willow knew about the games for a few years now. We told him cause we need to talk to you both about the games. So willow sit so we can talk." Peeta said cutting off Rye. I knew Peeta was kind of getting mad from all the questions the kids were asking so fast. But we had to get this over with.

"Today there will be guys in these white armor suits coming here. They are called 'Peace Keepers' they are like a guard for districts. You guys will listen to whatever they talking back them. They can be dangerous but don't be afraid of them. They will be here forever now." I told the kids. I had the peace keepers thing out of the way now keep telling them the other stuff.

The kids were just starting at me when I was telling them this. I knew we were telling them this all to fast and it was to much to tell them. Now about the trains hunting and games returning.

"We can not leave the district. Unless me and your dad go on Victor tours. We have one more year to do them. But no more trains. We can't leave the district. Not even to hunt anymore." I said and Rye got this sad look on his face. I continued before the kids could say anything. "We can still hunt but you can't tell anyone. Or say anything. And what we really had to tell you. These hunger games we told you guys about. There returning. The hunger games are beginning again." I said while squeezing peetas hand

Sorry it took so long. This was kind of a longer chapter. It might have some errors. And my laptop broke so it might take longer to post a New because of that I might post two chapters at a time now. But thank you for reading. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta was staring at me like what did she just say. i didn't know how else to tell them so i just said it without thinking. i felt bad for not waiting a little but nothing else we can do now. it's out in the open now. I looked at the kids just seeing the kids little and sad faces i couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Peeta let go of my hand from underneath the table. Rye started to tear up. i felt so bad then we all heard the front door open up. It was Haymitch. "I was waiting to say bye to the kids and no one came out so i thought i better check." everyone just looked at Haymitch. Haymitch looked at the kids then looked at Peeta and I. He gave the look like did you tell them already? i nodded my head at him saying we did.

Peeta still hasn't said anything. I think he might be a little mad at me. i didn't mean to just blurt it out but i did. Everyone was really quiet so i thought i better say something. "I'm sorry i didn't wait longer to tell you guys. Just waking up and hearing that probably isn't the best thing to wake up to." i said looking at everyone. felt like i was alone. so i just got up and went by the front door.

You could hear Peeta saying "we'll be right back kids." he must of been talking about him and Haymitch. they must of went into the kitchen and i could hear everything they were saying. "Katniss is a mess right now. she must feel pretty bad about just blurting that out." Peeta said. "She's just scared about it happening again. I don't think she has been this scared since the war with the Capitol. You have to remember she's been through alot of stuff!"

I felt so bad about everything i already felt so bad for blurting it out. It had to be done always. But i needed some fresh air so i quietly got my boots and jacket on. i opened the door and shut it without anyone finding out that i left. i didn't know where i was going or where i would end up but i just needed to walk. I walked past the Bakery, Kids school, and then i walked past Gale's Family house. i stopped and looked at it. Should i stop or no? i wanted to but yet it might start another fight with me and Peeta. This might start a fight. me just walking out. i just wanted my mom. i want my sister Prim… i miss them so much!

I finally ended up at the fences. i didn't bring any of my hunting stuff but i always had some hidden in the woods. so i guess i was gonna go hunting. i knew i shouldn't be but i was. it was wrong to hunt again. i got closer to the fence and try to go thru it and it was on. It shocked me! it sent me flying a few feet away. i was out.

_Was i dead? This was weird. But i didn't know if i was alive or not. what just happened to me? I don't really remember anything. All i wanted was to see my mom and sister. I was in this yard. where was i? I never seen it before. Or i don't remember it. There was these two kids playing in the yard. Then came this guy out. I've seen him before. He worked at the Bakery. His name was Peeta. Who were these kids? Were they his? They looked upset. But i didn't know what to do. i couldn't move. all i was doing was watching Peeta and watching these kids he was with. Then this other guy came out. i recognized him. he was from the Hunger games from awhile ago his name was Haymitch i believe. they leave the back yard because there was a knock on the door. it was a Gale… what was he doing there? "Peeta It's Katniss.." that's all he said. what about me? what happen to me and why am i seeing this? "what about her Gale? where is she?" Peeta basically yelled at him. "She's in the hospital Peeta. She was shocked by the fence. she must of went out to hunt or something and got shocked. i was going on a walk in the woods then i found her. i took her to the hospital and thought you should know." Peeta had the most worried look on his face. he must of been scared or worried. Why? i barely knew him though and he cared this much about me. Peeta turned to Haymitch and said "watch the kids" and he left with Gale. I followed them and i that's when i seen myself laying in that hospital bed. it was me… They were doing blood work on me. it was weird to see me just laying there. it was so weird… i didn't like that sight. Peeta and Gale had to wait in the waiting room until they were done taking blood from me. I watched myself lay there and i looked older. i looked different. how is that? im only 16. where was my mom and sister when i'm laying there in the hospital bed no one hasn't gotten them yet. then i seen a bright light then i noticed i was waking up._

The dream type stopped. i was waking up. there was a bright light in my eyes. i already knew i was in the hospital. but there was some stuff that was missing from my head. how'd i get here. and why did Gale get Peeta instead of my mom and sister. i laid in that bed while they were talking blood.

"Look who's up. hello dear. i'm your Nurse Pam." the nurse said

i looked at her probably the weirdest way ever. but i didn't know how i got here. "Hi Pam. How did i get here?" i said slowly and quietly nothing really came out when i tried talking at first. "I'll let your Husband and Friend tell you that. I'll get them. Don't try to move."

HUSBAND? im married? that's unbelievable. i can't be married i'm only 16. i looked at my hand and there was my engagement ring and wedding ring. i was so confused. I seen Gale and Peeta coming. and i thought right away oooh i'm married to Gale? what? since when?

"Hey Catnip how are you feeling?" Gale said when he walked in. i knew we were still friends that he was calling me Catnip. it felt good that he was here for me. "I'm Okay. confused on some things but im sure you'll fill me in on some things Husband or hubby. don't know which one i call you." i said to Gale. i turned to look at Peeta and he had this anger look on his face. i wonder why? and Gale turned to Peeta looking at him like what? "am i missing something here?"

Peeta took a step forward and said "Katniss, I'm your husband not Gale. We've been together since we won the Hunger Games. and we have 2 kids remember?" i was totally in shock! i was married to Peeta and i had kids with bakery boy. what how? and we won the Hunger games? i keep asking myself this and i should really be asking them this so i can get answers. "i have kids? how im only 16?"

"Catnip what's the last thing you remember?" Gale said.

Umm i had to think. what was the last thing i remember. this wasn't such a easy question then i thought. "The last thing i remember is getting my sister ready for Reaping. Speaking of my sister where is she? where's my mom? are they okay?" I was asking. they looked at me weird again. Gale took Peeta arm and lead him to the hall way. i couldn't hear what they were saying. then Peeta started crying. Gale got a nurse and then my nurse came in.

"Hi Honey, how are you feeling?" Pam said to me.

"I'm okay. just confused on some things. but i don't know why people think its weird on what im saying." i said to Pam.

"What year is it dear?" Pam asked me.

"ummm 2011?" i said and looked at her.

all she did was stare at me.. again other person giving me a weird look.

all she did was walk out of the room i was so confused. she came back in with this guy he must of been a Doctor or something. "How are you feeling Katniss? anything hurt, anything feel weird, or how about anything you're confused about?" he said.

" ummm i think im fine. my head hurts a little and i feel fine. and people keep giving me a weird look and apparently i have a husband i didn't know about and 2 kids i guess." i was pretty confused if you asked me. i didn't understand any of this. i just wanted to go home and sleep with my sister. "where's my mom and sister?" i asked the Doctor

"Katniss i believe the shock made you hit your head pretty hard if you don't remember any of that. and im sorry hun it's 2040. not 2011. You're married, you won the Hunger Games, and were in war. i will try and get you, your memory back but it might not fully come back. only works on 25% of people. If you like to try that." the doctor said.

2040? what how is that? that means i've missed about 29 years of my life. "can i talk to my friend Gale. i need to talk to him now."

The doctor left and Gale came in. Peeta was still outside watching me. "Hey Katniss." "Hey Gale." it was good to talk to someone i knew already. i didn't want to talk to Peeta since i barely knew him. i guess i knew him just don't remember i guess. "so is it really 2040?" "all year long. it May 7th. 2040." "and i'm married to Peeta and have 2 kids with him?" i asked him looking at Peeta. he looked back at Peeta and said "yep you guys have been together for like 28 years and married and kids." what happen with us? last i remember i liked Gale and i was pretty sure Gale liked me. and now i'm married to Peeta?

"i wanna talk to Peeta, Gale." i told Gale. he waved Peeta in. and left. Peeta was standing by the door. you could tell he has been crying since his eyes were all red and puffy. "Hi" i said first to fill in the awkwardness in the room. "hi how are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine just i'm missing 29 years of my life. and don't remember that i have a husband and kids." "well you know i love you right? and the kids love you! and we need you to try to remember. i came back to you and you'll come back to us. you have to" he started crying "we need you we need you to be there and help me with the kids. i love you Katniss." i felt bad that Peeta was crying and i didn't remember the most people in my life.

Later that night Peeta left to tell Haymitch what happen and say goodnight to the kids. Gale stayed with me and the Doctor came in and talked with me again. "So darling do you want to get your memory back" what kind of question was that? of course i do! and i want it back now. i still wanted to know where my mom and sister were but no one was telling me. "Yes. i want it back" i said i need this back i need to remember my husband and kids. they need me. they will always have me but i wont remember them a lot.

I waited to start this memory back thing until Peeta was here. so i could tell him bye. "I love you Katniss and i hope you get your memory back." i didn't know how to respond to that. but "i will for our family don't worry. " he kissed me and my god we're his kisses were the best. i kissed him back and longer. I pulled away after remembering Nurses and doctor and Gale were in here watching us. i laughed looking around. i felt my face getting red. Peeta then gave me another kiss and said "Always" why did he just say always? was that one of our things? but anyways the rolled my bed into this one room with a seat and a computer next to it and a helmet type thing i had to put on.

They put me to sleep for this. and i woke up more confused then ever. I seen Peeta and got happy at seeing his face, but where was i? i didn't quite recognize this place. But then it came to me that i was in the hospital. I looked at Peeta with a smile on my face. He looked at me like he was the happiest person on this world. He came to me and kissed me. I didn't know what that was for but after it i said "Stay with me" and all he said was "Always" and kissed me back.

"why am i in the hospital? Are the kids okay?" i said looking at Peeta holding his hand. All he did was cry and kissed me again. He finally pulled away and asked "What's wrong dear?" I was worried that it might have been the kids that were hurt or something. Then i tried to sit up then i got this really sharp pain in my head. I put my head in my hands and started crying in pain. Peeta held me in his arms and told Gale to get a nurse.

The nurse came in and Peeta let go of me. The nurse pulled my hands away from my face to get a look at me. Why was my head hurting and why was i in here? The nurse looked at me and said "Hun is your head still hurting?" I was still confused what does she mean by 'still'. "sorry but what do you mean by still? and yes my head hurts." i said to her. She gave me this weirdest look and asked me "what year is it hun?" what year is it? is she really asking me this right now? my head is on fire and she's asking me what year it is? but i thought i would answer her anyways. "it's 2040" I looked at the nurse then Peeta then at Gale. They all seemed so happy and then Peeta started crying again while he took my hand again.

"Katniss, you were in a accident. You got shocked by the fence and got thrown back and hit your head pretty hard. If your friend Gale didn't find you, you might have been dead. And also you woke up and you had no memory since 2011. But we got it back it seems like." the nurse said to me. i was in the most shock i've probably ever been in a long time. I lost my memory? how does that happen? and Gale found me not Peeta?

I looked at Peeta and kissed him. My head was feeling better from the medicine they gave me. I'm so glad they got my memory back. What would've happened if i didn't get my memory back? Peeta would be alone raising the kids i don't remember. I'm so lucky i got it back. They said i can go home tomorrow but i just have to be careful and not bump it. How am i not gonna bump it? i have to leave in 2 days for the Victory tours. I almost forgot about all this. Man Caesar probably already told everyone about this on his show.

I woke up this morning and Gale was the only one there. Where was Peeta? I had food sitting on my table stand waiting for me to wake. It was almost 11 O'clock i thought Gale has slept long enough. So i picked up my apple juice and threw it at him. He woke up and looked at me. "Why'd you do that for?" i laughed and replied to him "It's almost 11 time to wake up sleepy head." he sat up from his chair he was sleeping in. "Hey, i was awake at 5 this morning cause of Peeta. Since you were being sleepy beauty over there i thought i'd sleep a little more."

I was confused where would Peeta be off to at 5 in the morning. or at least why was he up that early? i thought my only chance of knowing was asking Gale. "Where is Peeta anyways?" Gale got up and pushed my food closer towards me like telling me to eat some food. I shook my head as a no and pushed it away. "Peeta said he was gonna go home to get the kids ready for school and take them there and write a note for the bakery door saying why he hasn't been in or something like that."

The kids are going to school? i rather have them there when i get home. But i guess Willow will have to wish her friends good luck with the reapin. I sat up more to get out of bed. I wanted to sit in a chair then rather in the bed. I got close to Gale and said "Gale, thank you. for everything. If you wouldn't have found me i could've been dead right now. My kids could've lost their mom and Peeta could've lost his wife and you could've lost your best friend." when i said that his eyes lite up like a christmas tree. "I just wanted to say thank you for finding me." I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he must of not known that and he pushed his lips to mine and kissed me.

Yet again here Gale and I stand with our lips touching. I got an instant chill down my body. i didn't want to pull away then thought of the fight me and Peeta had about me kissing Gale last time. and how i have a Husband. Then i pushed him away. "I'm sorry again Katniss. I'll just leave." i stopped him before he fully turned around and said "If you leave now Peeta will question why you are not here. You've been here since i have gotten here. Stay and let's just forget about it please?"

Gale agreed to stay and forget about what happened. We sat and talked and caught up about what happened in each others lives after the war with the capitol happened. The doctor came in and told me i could leave. Peeta just got here when i was getting ready. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me on the lips. I was confused on why he did this. he never did this before. then i smelt his shirt after for a hug and you could smell alcohol on him. i thought great he's drunk. I pushed him away and looked at him. He then became mad about how i pushed him away. "why are you drunk Peeta?" then i turned around to finish getting ready.

"I'm not drunk" he words were slurring. I knew then that he was really drunk. "Just go to Haymitch's house Peeta. Gale will take me home." i said that and i knew i would regret it bring up Gale to Peeta when he's drunk. "Why Gale? So you two can kiss and get all lovey dovey together?" i knew then the only thing i could do is call Haymitch to come get him. But it wouldn't work out so well with him in the room.

I told Peeta to get me some water with ice in it. that would be down the hall i have enough time to call Haymitch without him knowing i did. I start to dial the phone and Haymitch answers right away. "Haymitch it's Katniss. Dont have much time to talk. Peeta is at the hospital drunk. Please come get him?" "yea be right there" then i heard the dial tone. i turn around and Peeta is in the doorway. I knew Gale wasn't no where by so he could help. i knew it would just be me stalling until Haymitch got here.

Haymitch finally appeared and helped. All Peeta did was throw my water across the room and throw a few other small things. Haymitch finally got Peeta to calm down and go home with him. I went to the bathroom to finish getting ready to go home. Then i started to pick up the things that Peeta was throwing around. Gale walked in and said "What the hell happened in here?" i looked at him while i was kneeling on the floor picking up the books Peeta knocked over. "Drunk Peeta happened. I'm fine and Haymitch took him home."

Me and Gale were walking out of the hospital and i thought i want to see my kids. I told Gale that and we started to walk to the school to go pick them up early. They both ran up to me when they saw me and hugged me. I told them "come on we're going home." they got their stuff and we started walking. i was holding Willow's hand and Gale had Rye on his shoulders. I told the kids to run ahead to the house. I turned to Gale and said "Thank you again. i wanted the kids to run ahead so Rye would have to get down on your shoulders. Drunk Peeta wouldn't have liked that if he saw." Gale replied "Want me to stay with you?" I looked into his eyes and i didn't believe what i was thinking of. Was i starting to develop feelings for Gale again? this can't happen im happy with Peeta.

I denied Gale to stay. He said he will stop by later tonight. I walked home finding the kids already in the living room playing. i looked over at Haymitch's before i shut the door and i shut the door. I went and stood in the living room doorway and watched the kids play. I could've died two days ago. I could've lost my kids. A tear started going down my cheek and then the kids stopped and looked at me. i whipped it away quick and went to pick up Rye and give him a kiss and a hug. I was so happy to see them and spend one day with them before i had to go on victory tour.

The kids and I spent all day listening to whatever was on the radio and played board games. I got a phone call and had the kids play a game by themselves for awhile. i picked up the phone and it was Peeta. "Hey Katniss." "Peeta." "I'm sorry for what happened at the hospital." i knew that he was sober already. It's been almost 6 hours since he was there. He must of slept it off. "It's fine Peeta. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't hurt me or anything. But why are you calling instead of just coming home?" "I thought i better call first to see if i was in the dog house or not." he chuckled a little then continued "Can i come home babe?" i felt bad, i didn't want to put him in the doghouse but yet again he kind of deserved it. "Of course you can. It's your house too you know. Plus it's the last night in our own beds." "I'll be right over then." i hung up the phone without saying anything else to him before he could.

I sat back down at the table where the kids were playing games. i was watching them smiling while they were laughing. Then i heard the door open and the kids looked at me i said "Looks like Daddy's home." they got up and ran to the door. I got up after them and they were hugging Peeta at the door. They must of missed him as much as i did. "Hey Handsome." i said walking up to him. I put my lips to him. Then this reminded me of Me and Gale in the hospital. I pulled away slowly so he wouldn't suspect anything. then he says softly so only i can hear. "Hello Beautiful."

i knew it was getting close to the kids bedtime but they weren't going to school for awhile. They were going on the tour with Peeta Haymitch and I. Their first tour it would be hopefully exciting for them. I let the kids stay up a little past their bedtimes to spend some time with Peeta too. Peeta and the kids were in the living room wrestling. Of course Peeta was letting the kids win and he was laying on the ground while the kids were beating him up. i got a sick feeling and ran to the bathroom and threw up. I felt this feeling before. i knew it couldn't be true. Was i pregnant?


	5. Chapter 5

I went to the store early that morning. It was a cold fall day. I was walking and thinking this can not be happening. Am i really pregnant? I knew only one thing could tell me the truth. I went to the Pharmacy and asked for one and pay there so no one would see me buying one. I paid for it and basically jogged home. i walked in and Peeta and the kids were already up cooking breakfast. Peeta looked at me and smiled. I gave him a smiled back. I took my shoes off and my father's jacket off. i had the test in the pocket of the jacket. i hung the jacket on the hook. I walked into the kitchen to see them cooking pancakes. I walked up to Peeta and kissed him "Goodmorning love" i said and he replied "Goodmorning. Where did you go so early in the morning?" i stood there and thought what can i say? "I had to go for a run. Had to clear my head." he nodded.

I slowly sneaked out of the kitchen and grabbed the test and went upstairs. I went into the bathroom and thought. What if i am Pregnant? What am i gonna do? We would have to move into a bigger house because all the rooms are full. Then it would be so much work. It would just be a hassle. i knew it would only take one thing to find out for sure. I took the test out the box and peed on it. This test was quicker than others. It only took a minute to give me the results. I waited for them to come and boom there was the little plus sign meaning Pregnant.

I've been sitting up in the bathroom for at least 10mins now and Peeta hasn't like came look for me. I've been crying and i know i have to start packing all the kids clothes and mine. so i stopped crying whipped my tears and put a little make up on like i did my make up instead of sitting up here crying. I come out of the bathroom and put the test in one of my drawers. I walk into the kitchen and then i hear the kids in the dining room. i go in there finding not just the kids and Peeta but Gale with them. I look at Peeta and Gale. Peeta looks at me and smiles. "Where have you been hun?" He asks me. I come closer to Peeta and say "Upstairs. But i need to talk to you sometime soon. No rush." i said to him trying not to have a worry look on my face.

Gale sits at the table playing with the kids while Peeta is washing the dishes in the kitchen and i'm upstairs packing the kids clothes. I look at the clothes and think another little kid around the house. I hear Willow coming upstairs. she comes into her room and looks at me. "Mom, dad wants you." she says. "Tell dad to come here. I'm busy." she runs off and then i hear louder footsteps coming up the stairs. Peeta comes into Willow's room and i'm still packing her clothes. "You said you wanted to tell me something?" i knew this was it. i had to tell him. "Come with me i have to show you something." I walk into our room and Peeta follows. i go to my drawer and pull the test out. i turn around without him seeing the test.

"What do you have to tell my Katniss?" Peeta says with a worried tone in his voice. "I think you should sit." i tell him. he walks to the bed and sits down. "So when you came home last night and i ran to the bathroom i got sick and didn't tell you. This morning i went to the Pharmacy and got a pregnancy test and well yea." when i said that i pulled the test out and showed him the little plus sign. his face went blank and he took the test from my hand and looked at it. "So you're pregnant?" he says slowly lifting his head up to look at me. I knew he was possibly happy. But yet again probably scared. I was scared so he must of been scared too. I finally answer him saying "Yea I am." There was a long silent moment. Nobody wasn't saying anything so I thought I'd say "well we should get packing." That's the only thing I could think of. He still had a blank face. I couldn't tell if he was happy about this or not. i didn't give him a chance to say anything and i left the room.

I went downstairs and found the kids still playing with Gale. I got my shoes and jacket on and left. I walked straight across the way to Haymitch's house. I knocked on his door. I looked back at my house wondering about Peeta. Then Haymitch opened the door. he look at me and said "Hey sweetheart, what can i do for you? shouldn't you be packing?" i didn't say anything and Haymitch opened the door and a hand gesture to come in.

I walked in and sat down on the chair in the living room. i didn't look at Haymitch, but i knew he was standing there. I had my hands together looking at them. I didn't know what to tell him so all i could say was "I'm Pregnant and i don't know what to do?" i put my head in my hands again and started crying. i didn't want to raise child in this world with the games back on. All i could do was cry. i felt Haymitch's hand on my shoulder. i didn't know what to do sit there and finish crying or stand up and hug him.

I stood up and hugged Haymitch. I needed comfort and Peeta was too shocked for him to give me comfort so i guess i had to go to Haymitch. He hugged me back and all i was doing was crying into his shoulder. I felt bad for this i went to him instead of staying and working things out with Peeta. Haymitch pulled back and looked at me and said "Does Peeta know?" i shook my head yes and i didn't feel like talking.

Haymitch and i sat down to talk some more. "So why don't you tell me when you found out?" Haymitch says. i just look at him and thought to myself i didn't come here just to tell you stuff i came here to ask for help. but i just blocked that out of my mind and said "I found out this morning." he just looked at me with this face. I didn't know what it meant or anything. Then it hit me, i was out of it in the hospital because i was shocked. Oh my god is the baby okay. i got up without saying anything and ran out.

I was running down the way and all i could hear was my breathing heavily and Haymitch at his door yelling my name. I didn't stop i just kept running without looking back. I finally got to the hospital and searched for the doctor that took care of me while i was in here. I finally found him after running around and going into every room looking for him. I grabbed him by both shoulders and practically yelled in his face. "I'm pregnant is my baby okay?" he looked at me with this scared face and this confused look.

I let go of him after i knew i was squeezing his arms and he wasn't answering yet. he looked at me and said " ,I'm sorry I didn't get to you earlier but your results did come back and yes you are pregnant and I will have to check on the baby." i looked at him and it was weird to hear someone else telling me that i am pregnant. I looked at him and shook my head yes. He took me to this room and it had a bed that looked really uncomfortable, these dark colored walls, and this ultrasound monitor.

I layed down on the bed and lifted up my shit and he put this sticky cold gooey stuff on my stomach. He put the Ultrasound thing on me and spread the gooey stuff all over and then i seen the screen light up. i seen my baby, My baby was on the screen. It was bigger than it should be when you first get your Ultrasound done. It was so weird then the doctor turned the screen more so i could see and says " would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

I can hear the baby's heartbeat already? how far along am i then? so i thought i should ask and get some questions answered. "Excuse me doc, how far along am i?" i kept my eye on the screen without looking at him. then i hear him say "Looks like you're at least 2 ½ months pregnant ." i thought to myself 2 ½ months? it seemed like a long time without knowing i was pregnant.

The doctor said that he did some test on the baby and he said that the baby seems to be healthy and nothing wrong with it. then i looked at the clock it read 2pm. I was shocked. i needed to be home i had to get ready for the show and the victory tour. I again ran out of the hospital and i ran all the way home. i knew Peeta would be worried or at least i hope he would be. I got to my house and opened the door.

I wasn't in the house for 30secs and Peeta and Haymitch were at the door. "Where were you Katniss?" Peeta said then at the same time Haymitch says "where did you run off too?" I knew that they must of been worried about me. I should have not ran off like that! It probably wasn't the best thing to do. Plus since we have to leave soon. But i just looked at them and walked right past them. I walked into the living room to find Gale sitting in there too.

I get into the kitchen and get myself a cup for some water. I knew they were gonna follow me, but i could care less. All i wanted to do was sit down and relax and possibly finish packing, but i knew Peeta to well. All he's gonna do is want to talk and ask questions about the whole thing. I didn't feel like dealing with this right now. I turn around and i was right, They followed me into the kitchen.

"So, are you just gonna sit there and stare at us or are you gonna tell us where the hell you were Katniss?" Peeta said with a anger in his voice. i looked at him and thought maybe i should tell him then. It's better to tell him now then on the train or something. "Okay, i'll tell you just don't get mad. I went to the doctors. I thought maybe with being shocked by the fence, it would have affected the" i stopped before i finished. i didn't want the kids to hear me say the word baby.

I looked around until i tried to continue to say what i wanted to. then my thought got intruded by Peeta saying "The kids are upstairs packing some toys they want for the train, So the baby word is okay to say." i look at him and shook my head agreeing with him. i continued what i was saying "like i was saying, to see if the shock affected the baby. I thought of it when i was at Haymitch's house. That's why i ran out of your house like that. I'm sorry, but i had to know if the baby was okay." i just ended it there.

I knew i was gonna have to explain more, but with all this running i was tired. I walked right past them to go into the living room. I knew that i would have to finish answering questions but not now, i was to tired. Yet again i knew Gale was sitting in there, so i thought it would be safe. I thought Peeta wouldn't want to talk about the baby when Gale was in the room. I sat down and put my feet up on the coffee table.

I think Peeta seen that i was getting tired, so he started to say "So can you give us time to pack and family time before the show and train?" he looks at Haymitch then looks at Gale. they look at him and just basically shake their heads yea and they both left. While Peeta was saying bye to them i tried to sneak upstairs to lay down a bit. Then Peeta stopped me before i could make it half way up the stairs. "You know we still have to talk about this." Peeta says while i stop when he starts to talk. I turn about and look at him, and continue up the stairs.

I get into our room and sit on the bed and rest my head in my hands. I look at the clock it reads 2:56pm. I had at least a half an hour to sleep. i put my head down and i was asleep with a snap of my fingers. i wake up and wondering what time it was. I get up and grab the clock and look at it. 3:17 it read. I felt like i slept longer, but i needed to get up and get the kids ready for the show. I know Effie was gonna be here soon.

I get up and look by the door and see Peeta must of packed his stuff already. I go into my closet grab some clothes off the hanger and from the drawers, I just throw a bunch of stuff in a bag to last while. I finish with that and put my bag next to Peeta's. I go to the bathroom fresh up before the show. I do my make up, and hair. I get my clothes on im wearing for the interview. i go into the kids room and find them no there.

I start my way down the stairs, into the living room and found no one. Then i go into the kitchen and find a note. The note said:

_Katniss, me and the kids went to the bakery for awhile. Wanted to do something fun before we left. Hopefully be home before you wake. See you soon, Love you. _

_-Peeta_

I felt bad that i wasnt down at the bakery with them. Not having fun before we're stuck on a train for about a couple weeks. I thought i better go down there before they come back. I got my jacket and boots on and started my way to the bakery. I was walking and noticed everyone was gone. there was no one walking around or anything in the district.

I got to the bakery and found the sign still saying close. I walk in even though i wasn't sure that they were in there. I hear little laughs in the back room, i knew that must of been the kids laughs. I get to the back room and see them decorating cookies and eating them at the same time. I stop at the door way and just watch them smiling.

They still haven't noticed i was there, so i just continued watching them having fun. Then eventually Peeta turns around and see me. "Hey, When did you get here?" Peeta says with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. He must of not know he had flower all in his hair and face. "For at least the past 5 minutes." i say with a smile on my face. i come closer to Peeta and try and hug him without getting dirty myself.

I sit there and continue to watch Peeta and the kids make a mess, and laughing. Then i think to myself, were gonna have another little person in the family. I began to get really happy thinking about it. Then i look at the clock it read 3:54, The show was at 4:30. Im guessing Effie was waiting for us. i look at peeta and say "Hey, we need to get home now, Or we will be late for the show. Plus you and the kids need to shower, you guys are pretty dirty." i say that and laugh.

We're on our way back, the kids are laughing and way ahead of us. Peeta and i were back and walking. He was carrying a bag of treats the kids made, and in the other hand he held mine. I knew i had to say something to him about the baby, at least tell him that the baby was okay. He probably has been thinking about it for the past 2 hours now.

"you know the baby is fine, Nothing wrong with it. Also they told me im 2 ½ months." i told him while walking home. we were just getting to the entry way of the victor village. I seen the kids running to the house, then i see Haymitch and Effie coming out of his place. I knew they were probably gonna yell at us. The show started in 25 mins and they were still messy looking and not ready.

Peeta grabs me by the waist and whispers in my ear and says "I'm excited for this baby, and i can't wait till he or she is here." i looked at him and smiled. this was probably the best news i heard in awhile.


End file.
